legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
The is a strong "melee" unit and the third unit to be received in the campaign. It costs 25 gems to summon one. They are first encountered in 1-8, and can first be summoned in 2-1. Behavior The Dwarf is very aggressive when encountered. He swings his axe at enemies, causing large damage albeit at a slow attack rate. The main function of the dwarf is to support units in defense. The dwarf is useful for taking enemies down in one hit. His second function later in the game is as an offensive unit to take the castle down with his powerful bomb special, even if it takes some time to reach said castle. The Dwarfs are great against almost all types of units. Their defense is high enough to take down long-ranged units and their HP is good enough to tank stronger ones. However they still have a weakness against some specials like the whirlwind shock from a Skully or the special from a Werewolf. Stats Dwarves are defensive units and so are able to upgrade their defense. Dwarfs have very low movement speed, med attack on a slow strike speed. They have a powerful long ranged special, and a high amount of HP and defense. You can upgrade these stats in the Armory. Special In Tiers 1 and 2 Dwarves use their powerful "Bomb" special, which causes a great amount of damage. The Dwarf throws a bomb to an incoming enemy. The impact can cause damage to multiple enemies in the area of that line, making it a powerful attack to damage incoming groups to their death. Actually the tier 2 bombs will also set fire to the enemies causing a small amount of damage over a short amount of time, both the damage and duration increases with tier increase. In Tier 3, the Dwarfy throws 2 bombs, also known as the "Double Bomb". Since it goes a greater distance, the 2nd bomb will impact 1-3 second after the first one, which can make it even more powerful against groups. When at close distance they just blow directly if it takes all bombs to kill the enemy. In Tier 4 the Dwarf now throws 3 bombs, also known as the "Triple Bomb". This makes it even more effective against groups and deadly even against the most powerful units. This special often gets used to take the enemy castle down. In Tier 5, the Dwarfy throws a giant bomb that splits into six small bombs, giving the special a bigger range. This special can easily destroy a castle, or severely damage it. For now we call it the "Cluster Bomb". Character The main dwarf character is the game is Sir Master Desmond Diminish, also called Des. Des wears discolored Tier 2 armor. In 2-1, Des and his two accompanying dwarves are so strong that is quite possible to finish this level by simply charging straight to the castle. This level often gets used to farm for gems. Trivia * It seems that Miners are in fact Dwarves. Gallery DwarfyPortraitHD.png|Dwarf Tier 1 Dwarfy2PortraitHD.png|Dwarf Tier 2 Dwarfy3PortraitHD.png|Dwarf Tier 3 Dwarfy4PortraitHD.png|Dwarf Tier 4 Dwarfy5Portrait-hd.png|Dwarf Tier 5 Category:Units